Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4989138-20110109030632/@comment-2197303-20110109050811
@CreddieRULZ I appreciate that you tried to bring Christianity to this site, but unfortunately you did it in the wrong way. I'm also a born again Christian and I've read the Bible twice through (working on 3rd time) so I know what God has to say about homosexuality. And yes, he has said it is "detestable" many different times. Examples: Leviticus 18:22 - "Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; that is detestable." Leviticus 20:13 - "If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable. They must be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads." Romans 1:26-27 - "Because of this, God gave them over to shameful lusts. Even their women exchanged natural relations for unnatural ones. In the same way the men also abandoned natural relations with women and were inflamed with lust for one another. Men committed indecent acts with other men, and received in themselves the due penalty for their perversion." So yes, God has said his words against homosexuality many times-- but THERE IS NO SIN IN THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE THAT CAN SEPARATE GOD'S LOVE FOR US. No matter what sins we've committed or no matter how many times we have gone against God's will, His love for us has remained the same. Examples: Romans 8:37-39 - "But in all these things we overwhelmingly conquer through Him who loved us. For I am convinced that neither death, nor life, nor angels, nor principalities, nor things present, nor things to come, nor powers, nor height, nor depth, nor any other created thing, shall be able to separate us from the love of God, which is in Christ Jesus our Lord." Romans 5:8- "But God demonstrates his own love toward us, that while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us." And finally-- what is most upsetting about your comment are the words "being a lesbian will not get you to Heaven." Whether someone goes to Heaven or not is NOT based on being a lesbian or not, sinning a lot, doing bad things, etc. ALL people who believe in God, love him, and accept him WILL GO TO HEAVEN when Jesus returns or when they die. I'm sure you've heard this verse a million times, but just to make my point stronger.. Here's an example: John 3:16 - "For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish, but have eternal life." I hope I just proved to you that while God has said things against homosexuality, that never gets in the way of his love or accepting us to go to Heaven. There are TONS of lesbians out there who are wonderful Christians and love God-- maybe they just hit a roadblock along their journey. I REALLY hope I don't sound like I'm being mean to you. I love you for being a Christian and can't wait to see you in person some day. But Christians like us have to be careful of the way we present our faith to people and must realize God loves everyone in this entire world. After all, just think about all the rotten sinners at the time of Jesus' crucifixion! Even though they denied that Jesus was the messiah and beat him and tortured him to his temporary death, Jesus STILL died for them to save them because he LOVED them. :D